Split her in 2
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 20 year old Rikki Chadwick is out during a full moon, she does know how dangerous that is for her who's a mermaid, but she doesn't wanna stay inside...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

><p><strong>Split her in 2<strong>

**20 year old Rikki Chadwick is out during a full moon, she does know how dangerous that is for her who's a mermaid, but she thinks of herself as badass so she doesn't wanna be wimp and stay inside with Emma, Cleo and Bella.**

"Oh yeah, I feel totally fine. What the fuck are the others so scared off about this moon-thing?" says Rikki, all confident as she always is.

Suddenly the light of the moon shine through the clouds and hit Rikki in the eyes.

"Ahhh, shit...!" says Rikki in pain as the moon-light burn her eyes so hard that she think she might go blind from it.

When the pain is over and the hide itself among the clouds again, Rikki is happy that she can see, but when she see what is in front of her she almost can't believe it.

There in front of her is another Rikki Chadwick, identical except for a few things.

New Rikki has a different hair-style and she is wearing cute clothes that Rikki would never wear. Aside from that, the 2 women are the same. They are the same age and there's no doubt about it...both are clearly Rikki, but the new girl seem to be a different version of Rikki. All cute and sweet. Everything that Rikki has a hard time to be these days because of her childhood.

"Hi, sweetie!" says New Rikki.

"Uh, who are you?" says Rikki.

"Rikki Chadwick, of course." says New Rikki.

"No you poop-head. I'm Rikki Chadwick, damn it." says Rikki.

"Please, don't hurt me..." says New Rikki.

"What...? I'm not gonna hurt you." says Rikki.

It seems like not only does the new Rikki has all of the sweetness, she also has all the insecurity and low confidence too.

"You're not my enemy?" says New Rikki.

"Of course not." says Rikki.

"Are you really here and don't wanna kick me so I cry?" says New Rikki.

"I don't wanna make you cry and yes, I'm here, this is real." says Rikki.

Rikki now understand what's going on. The Full Moon has split her physical body and her personality in 2 so there's one Rikki who is confident, badass and sassy and one that is sweet, shy and insecure.

They both are the same age and deep down inside they are the same person, it's just that at the moment they are separated from each other.

It's not really a good thing for them to not be one single woman likey they're supposed to be.

Without her sweet side, normal Rikki can easily become way to sassy for her own good and the new Rikki is too shy and insecure without the strong confidence and badass power so she is more or less scared of everything.

Usually while together as one, both parts of Rikki work, cause they balance each other and create a solid individual who can be sassy when she need to and sweet when she need to. Now that's not the case.

Each part needs the other one to be a complete person.

"You and me have to become one again." says Rikki.

"Become one?" says New Rikki, who has no idea what's going on.

"Yes, we are the same girl you and me. Somehow I've been split into 2. Normal sassy me and then you, a sweet and shy version of me." says Rikki.

"I'm not the real Rikki...?" says a very sad New Rikki out loud as she drop to her knees and begin to cry like a little 5 year old, which in a way she is, cause she has the exact same personality that Rikki had as a little kid.

"So, so...you are both real and not. Kinda difficult to explain." says Rikki as she goes down on her knees and put an arm on the shoulder of her duplicate, trying to comfort her.

"Explain, as much as possible..." says New Rikki.

"You are me and I'm you. Usually we are one girl, but somehow we've been split into 2 people. None of us is 100 % Rikki. One of us can't be complete without the other." says Rikki.

"Oh, then how are we gonna get back together?" says New Rikki.

"I have no fuckin' idea." says Rikki.

"OMG!" says New Rikki out loud and then she throw up right there.

What makes the new Rikki puke is that she is so sweet and can't stand to hear normal Rikki say fuck, but also a side-effect from being only half of Rikki.

"Damn it..." says Rikki as she puke too.

Rikki take New Rikki with her back to Emma's house.

"What the...?" says Bella when she sees 2 Rikki walk through the door.

"Hi, Rikki and Rikki." says Cleo.

"So, which one is Rikki...?" says Emma.

"I am Rikki." says both versions fo Rikki.

"One of you has to be a fake. By classic logic, both can't be Rikki Chadwick." says Emma.

"We're both Rikki. The moon split me in 2 parts. One badass confident one and one that's shy and weak...me is the strong part." says Rikki.

"Guess that makes me the weak one..." says New Rikki.

"Yeah, totally!" says Rikki as she begin to laugh.

"Don't be mad at her, guys. The split gave me all the sweetness and she got all the sassy." says New Rikki to Bella, Emma and Cleo.

"The important thing now is to figure out how to put the parts together again." says Emma.

"It's gonna be much harder than doin' some stupid old jigsaw puzzle." says Rikki with a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Awww!" says Cleo with sweet smile.

Cleo love Rikki's sarcastic sense of humor.

"First we should take a blood-sample of each Rikki to see if we can learn more that way." says Cleo.

"Someone's been around Lewis much..." says Emma with a friendly smile.

"Lewis is in America and someone needs to be the scientist in this team so why not me? I'm actually an A-student in Science now." says Cleo.

"Okay, Miss Science-Pro, let's start..." says Emma.

45 minutes later, Cleo has the result of the DNA-test on her laptop.

"Hmm, seems like both really are Rikki Chadwick. They have 100 % identical DNA, but it seems like the split made them weak. If we can't get them back together within 48 hours, we'll lose our friend forever." says Cleo.

"I wanna keep on being alive, so Cleo please get to work and put me back together." says Rikki.

"Yes, please unite me with my other half before it's too late." says New Rikki.

"Sure, if we knew how." says Cleo.

"Emma?" says Rikki.

"Sorry...this is more Cleo's expert-area than mine." says Emma.

"Big of you to admit that, Em." says Bella.

"Well, I'm not an ego-whore like Rikki you know." says Emma.

"I'm not an ego-whore...or any other type of whore for that matter." says Rikki.

"Rikki, it was a joke." says Emma.

"Try to be nice to, Emma..." says New Rikki to Rikki.

"If you say so..." says Rikki.

"If one Rikki kiss the other maybe they will become one again." says Bella.

"It's worth a fuckin' try..." says Rikki as she gives New Rikki a kiss.

The only thing that happens is that New Rikki back away and then puke again.

"I've wondered how good of a kisser Rikki is and if we judge by that I'd say she sucks." says Bella.

"I happen to be one hell of a sexy kisser. Go ask Zane if you don't believe me." says Rikki.

"Rikki and I kissed once when we were drunk. She's got awesome kissing-skills." says Cleo.

"Awww! Thanks, cutie pie." says Rikki with a seductive smile.

"Cutie pie? Sounds not like a very Rikki-ish thing to say..." says Cleo.

"You are a cutie pie, Cleo." says Rikki.

"Please, can we focus on our little problem...?" says New Rikki. "I don't wanna die as a half girl."

"Okay...maybe there's a way to fix this..." says Cleo.

"You have an idea?" says Rikki.

"Actually I do." says Cleo.

"Whatever it is, I hope it works..." says New Rikki.

"Me too." says Rikki.

"Emma, we need access to some advanced equipment at the hospital." says Cleo.

"I'm the deputy COM so I can make that happen. What you need exactly?" says Emma.

"A full advanced X-ray station, an EEG-device and a complete master surgical station to begin with..." says Cleo.

"Wow! That's a lot. If we're gonna use that I have to get my superior's okay first." says Emma as she pull out her phone to call the COM at the hospital.

2 hours later at the hospital.

"Okay, let's begin." says Cleo, ready to scan New Rikki in the X-ray chamber.

"The room's clear, you got a green light to go now, Cleo." says Emma.

"Good, systems online. Rikki Mark 2 is being scanned...now." says Cleo.

The first X-rays of New Rikki show up on Cleo's computer screen.

"Things seem mostly fine. All the internal organs seem to be in place, no broken bones and the heart's still beating at a normal rate." says Cleo.

"We should do an EEG as well to make sure that the split didn't damage her brain." says Emma.

"I agree. As soon as we're done with this." says Cleo.

Once the X-rays for New Rikki are finished, Emma does an EEG on New Rikki. At the same time, Cleo does X-rays on normal Rikki.

"Hmm, systems online. Rikki Mark 1 is being scanned...now." says Cleo.

X-rays for Rikki show up on Cleo's computer screen.

"Seems like everything's okay here. All her internal organs are in place, there's no broken bones and the heart's beating at a normal rate." says Cleo.

"Sweet Rikki is as okay as can be expected." says Emma as she enter the room.

"Badass Rikki seems fine too." says Cleo.

"Good. Take her to the EEG-room when she's done here." says Emma.

"Yes." says Cleo.

Later it turns out that normal Rikki's EGG is okay too.

"So, how do we put me and 'Sweetie Kid' over there back together again?" says Rikki.

"I don't know. Aside from a nameless virus in your blood, both of you seem fine. We're no closer to a way of making things right again." says Cleo.

"Damn fuckin' shit-pussy!" says Rikki out loud.

"Rikki, don't say such things." says Emma.

"I'll be more nice once Cleo help me to fusion myself with my sweet side." says Rikki. "Em, you know that I will be even more sassy now when I'm split into 2 chicks."

"Don't use that as an excuse, Rikki." says Emma.

"Whatever..." mumbles Rikki.

"I think I just came up with an idea." says Cleo. "Since the moon caused the split maybe a second blast of moon-light can put our Rikki back together."

"We can't wait that long. Rikki would be dead before the next full moon." says Bella.

"We don't have to wait that long. Not with the thing Lewis designed." says Cleo.

Later in Cleo's apartment.

Cleo holds what looks like a flashlight in her hand.

"This is the new moon-light simulation-device that Lewis and his team has built." says Cleo. "It simulates the light of the full moon."

Cleo turns off all light in the room, pull down the window curtains and use the moon-flashlight on Rikki and New Rikki.

Suddenly the 2 versions of Rikki begin to transform into one woman.

A few seconds later the 2 parts of Rikki are now back together again as a 100 % complete person.

It can be seen that Rikki now truly is a combo of both parts once more because she has her normal clothes, but her hair is now exactly the same style as the one that the sweet shy version of Rikki had.

"Hi, Rikki. Cute hair-style you have." says Bella.

"Uh...what? My hair...?" says Rikki.

"Look at yourself. Your hair is not like it usually is." says Cleo.

Rikki turn on the light in the room and look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, seems like sweet Rikki gave me her hair. Kinda cute, but I'll change it back to my normal sexy badass style tomorrow." says Rikki.

"Why? This new style is so adorable." says Emma with a small smile.

"I'd rather by sexy than adorable and I don't think many guys would flirt with me when my hair is this childish." says Rikki.

"Okay..." says Emma.

Suddenly a smile appear on Rikki's face and she gives Cleo a hug and says "Thanks for saving my life, making me a complete woman again, Cleo."

**The End.**


End file.
